


Running With The Wolves

by TalistoShipper16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amphibia mentioned, Ann & Sasha make an appearance, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boscha goes Psychotic, Boscha the closet lesbian, Canon Lesbian Character, Drama & Romance, Eventual Boschlow, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Ghosts, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mystery, No Beta I die a fighter, Not sure of rating, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Squable, Possessive Behavior, Protective Luz Noceda, Protective Pack, Rut, Song references, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, first heat, slightly modern setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: Amity Blight goes to the human world for the summer, but when she comes back she is met with a surprise that will soon turn her life upside down.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 58
Kudos: 175





	1. Return to The Boiling Isles

**Author's Note:**

> Age +1 year, age 15 - don't like don't read.

**Honestly, why do I keep making new stories?**

* * *

_Running, lungs burning - she couldn't stop or it would get her, she cannot look back or it might catch up! What if it kills her?!_

???: You're probably wondering what is happening and how did we get here. Lets just back up a little bit.

* * *

Amity stared back at the forest of the human world with a white raven on her shoulder - the Palisman had come to get her so she could return home, finally she tore her eyes away from the lush, green forest and went through the portal - she was finally going home.

What she didn't expect upon arriving on the other side of the portal was to see her mentor with a wanted criminal in the Blight Mansion. "Lilith, what is the Owl Lady doing in my house?!" Amity was very confused. "While you were gone the Emporer pardoned my sister." Her mentor was the one to answer. "That still doesn't explain why she's here of all places." Amity insisted. "We're also here because Hooty is renovating the house and we couldn't stay there while he is renovating." Eda added.

After that Amity spent the rest of the morning readjusting to her home, avoiding any pranks her siblings had placed down for the staff, and when afternoon came she went to go check on 'The Bird Tube' to see how he was doing.

Upon arriving at Eda's house, Amity found that the face of the bird tube was inside the house - she stared for a moment and was about to take a step when Hooty suddenly started screaming and flailing about.

So she rushed forward, grabbed him by the neck, and tugged as hard as she could - his head came zipping back and stopped in her hands. "Thanks! Hoot." He said, returning to the door.

Then Amity climbed in through the broken window - smart move, _not,_ like seriously - who even does that?! Once she was inside she began to slowly scower through the house to find what had caused such a problem.

So far she couldn't find anything wrong, that was until she collided with something large, warm, and furry - she stared up at its face, going completely still as it snarled at her, **and then she did the _dumbest_ thing possible...** She started running from the furry thing.

It chased Amity out of the house and didn't stop at the tree line - it chased her for several minutes without stop, running as fast as she could, her lungs burning - if she stopped it would most certainly catch her, she couldn't look back for fear that it would catch up to her and kill her.

* * *

_???: Which just about brings us to where we are now._

* * *

Amity ran, and ran, but it was still chasing her - she grabbed the ring someone in the human realm had given her and threw it at the beast, it screamed in enraged agony but it stopped, she still kept going and once she made it home she ran right to her sister and hugged her - buried her face in her sisters' chest and allowed herself to become vulnerable.

Poor Emira was so damn confused.

* * *

**Hakuna Matata,**

**What a wonderful phrase!**

**It means no worries fo-**

**Wait... This isn't the Lion King?**

**Fuck!**


	2. Back to School - Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes back to school but can't shake the feeling that something or someone is watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Slight Weeping Angel concept.

Hello everyone, welcome back.

I'm still a piece of garbage~

Seriously though, welcome back.

* * *

Two days later Amity returned to school, and she was ecstatic to see Boscha and Willow again - she began to tell them about her summer in the human realm, and of course Gus was listening as well.

Once it was time for class the three girls began walking - and when Willow split off from Boscha and Amity, the green haired witchling smirked. "So, did you finally do it?" Amity asked, gently elbowing Boscha. "I couldn't do it..." The pinkette sighed. "My god Boscha, you need to just man the hell up and _confess_ to Willow before someone **else** does!" Amity insisted, then the two went their separate ways for class.

About halfway into class Amity's eyes wandered over to the window, and what she saw gave her the chills - a human she had seen in the Human Realm was standing there beside one of the trees, when she blinked the human was standing in front of a bush - it was extremely unnerving.

Unfortunately that was how it was in the rest of her classes up until lunch, she walked into the lunch hall - looking shaken beyond belief, she saw Boscha and Willow sitting together at the table - Boscha blushing like a tomato while Willow slept on her shoulder, she took a picture so she could blackmail Boscha later.

Amity sat down on Boscha's right, immediately the three eyed witchling noticed that something was wrong. "Did something happen in class?" She asked, catching the green haired witchling off-guard. "Uh n-no, it's more like what happened _during_ class..." Amity trailed off. "Do tell, don't leave out any details!" Boscha exclaimed. "I think I saw a ghost... Not like the spirits here at school - someone I ran into back in the Human Realm, I only met her once when she showed me around town and she just disappeared, whenever I blinked she got closer to the window - it was really, very unnerving." She finished - shaking slightly.

Boscha had no idea of what to say, so she placed a hand on Amity's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, then Boscha's gaze landed on something outside and a look of horror crossed her face. "Is that the thing you were talking about?" She asked, Amity looked where Boscha was looking - a foot away from the window was the same girl she'd been spooked by earlier. "Y-Yes, that's her..."

For the rest of lunch Amity kept an eye on the window, and eventually the ghost disappeared, she was so relieved once it was gone, once lunch was over she was able to relax - having taken several pictures of Willow sleeping on Boscha for more blackmail.

* * *

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Return of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, dangerous animal.

**You can throw me to the wolves,**

**But I'll return leading the pack.**

**Welcome back!**

* * *

One girl, one wolf, one bloody problem.

* * *

School was over for the day and Amity bid Boscha a good day, the pinkette carrying Willow home, leaving Amity to walk back alone - as she walked and walked the forest grew dense, the trees taking on an Autumn look, she knew where she was, but how did she wander so close to the Owl House?

So she kept walking, the further away she got from the house the greener the trees became - more space between them, but what she came upon in a small clearing surprised her.

The monstrously sized wolf that had been inside the Owl House was there - its leg caught in a bear trap, the fur around its ankle caked in dark red blood, the wolf stood there - snapping at the trap and then crying out in agony when its snout came into contact with the material of the bear trap.

She slowly approached the struggling giant, when the wolf saw her it snarled loudly and snapped its jaws at her in anger - she stepped back but then decided to make a bold but incredibly dangerous move toward the hurt and angry animal. "H-Hey there b-big guy..." She stuttered - the wolf growled. "I-I mean girl, it-it's gonna be okay..." Amity did her best to soothe it, stepping even closer she was met with a huff.

Slowly but surely she got close enough to the wolf, she reached down but it snarled at her - she gripped the trap despite the burns it left on her pale hands, then she pried it apart and the wolf was free - she cowered away from the creature knowing the inevitable was coming...

She waited for the pain but it never came, instead she felt a large, coarse tongue running over her burnt fingers and palms, she peeked open a single eye and saw the wolf licking her hands - the burns fading, afterward it began to limp away - she looked down and saw that it left a trail of blood behind. "W-Wait!" Amity called, the wolf snarled at Amity as the witchling ran over.

Yet it didn't attack her - she reached into her bag and pulled out her sweater, and then she wrapped it around the bleeding ankle of the wolf, it chuffed at her - nuzzling her cheek and making her giggle, then it limped away in the direction of the Owl House.

She felt accomplished, she had survived coming face to face with a creature so dangerous that it could probably scare both her parents and Boscha, she looked down at her hands - only scars remained where the burns once were, she grabbed a stick from nearby and the trap closed on it. "Fucking bounty hunters with their stupid silver traps." She grumbled, holding the stick and hurling both it and the trap away.

Soon she was back home, and the first thing she did was hug her brother like she had done with Emira and spilled her woes to him about almost dying a second time.

Tuesday came and Amity returned to school, of course she ran into Willow and Boscha again - except this time Willow was sitting on the stairs with Boscha sleeping on her shoulder. "What happened to her?" Amity asked, sitting down next to Willow. "Apparently she had a rough night, so I've been taking care of her." Willow smiled, oh how cute this is - Amity took another photo to blackmail Boscha.

During class Amity's gaze wandered to the window once again, but instead of seeing the 'ghost' she saw the wolf she had rescued from the bear trap - her sweater still wrapped around its ankle, its brown fur fluffy and groomed, brown eyes intensely watching Amity.

The witchling was glad when lunch came. "Why are you so happy?" Boscha asked, looking at her smiling friend. "I made a new friend." Amity replied, looking at the window - Boscha did the same and fell out of her chair. " _THE FUCK IS THAT?!_ " Screamed the pinkette. "That's my friend, Boscha, stop being rude." The green haired girl retorted, heading to the window as the wolf put its front paws against the glass and whimpered longingly. "I'll see you after school girl, okay?" Amity spoke to the wolf through the window - receiving a nod, then the wolf went away.

Sitting back down next to Boscha, Amity began eating her lunch. "When and how did you become friends with that abomination sized wolf?!" Boscha hissed through clenched teeth, Willow had fallen asleep once again.

Amity began the process of telling the tale of how she met the wolf. "It was yesterday after school, I was walking home and ended up at the Owl House, when I retraced my steps I ended up in a small clearing with that wolf - some bounty hunter had left a silver bear trap there, so the wolf ended up getting stuck - I rescued it from the trap but my hands were burnt badly, wolf healed my hands to the best of her ability - so in return I helped stop the bleeding of her ankle by wrapping my sweater around it."

Honestly it was a sweet history to have with a bloodthirsty monster in Boscha's opinion, she really hoped that Amity already knew that 'Wolf' is a werewolf, but apparently Amity was unaware. _'Dang it Amity, why are you so blind?'_ Thought Boscha.

When school ended that day Willow, Boscha, and Amity were walking down the steps together when the wolf appeared - it snarled at Boscha and sniffed Willow, then it picked Amity up by her shirt and started to walk away. "Amity what the heck?!" Boscha yelled. "Uh, I guess my ride is here?" Amity said jokingly as the wolf carried her away and into the forest.

Amity didn't realize that the wolf was sniffing at the bare nape of her neck, she could feel its breathing on her back - where was it taking her? Soon they ended up at the Owl House, 'Wolf' carried her inside and up to an almost empty bedroom where the she-wolf placed her down in a bed of blankets and curled up around her, sniffing at her neck some more before opening its mouth and then _bit her,_ licking the blood off her neck before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Boscha is kind of stupid,**

**Willow is sort of oblivious,**

**Amity let the wolf take her, mark her, and then slept in the same bed with her!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Amity finds out the identity of 'Wolf'.
> 
> Don't forget to check out the work this was inspired by!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084890/chapters/63445747


	4. True Identity Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds out who 'Wolf' truly is, and she was definitely NOT expecting her to be a Werewolf!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Minor' blood, 'some' violence, some screaming, some kissing, some minor lesbian fluff, and swearing.

**Watch me take something good,**

**And then watch me screw it up.**

**Seriously, I feel like you don't really like this story...**

**Please tell me why.**

* * *

A girl, a werewolf, and a bird tube.

* * *

Amity let out a groan upon waking up - she felt like shit, everything was sore and her neck hurt like it had been chopped in half by a fucking _chainsaw_.

Opening her eyes she was met with the sleeping face of a carmel skinned girl - a very familiar girl... The 'ghost' from the human world, wrapped around her leg was Amity's sweater, she wore a purple skin-tight shirt with very short sleeves as well as black leggings, but she wasn't wearing shoes, aside from all of this she had two fluffy ears that were down, and between the witchlings' legs she felt what appeared to be a wolf tail.

It all came crashing down on her, this was no ghost - this is _Wolf_ , Wolf is a werewolf, the human she met and only saw once had managed to get to The Boiling Isles during the Summer and made herself at home in Eda's house.

Moving carefully so as to not wake her sleeping companion - Amity quickly got to her feet and began to back away, a low growl made Amity freeze in her tracks, a blurr of carmel and brown and suddenly the previously sleeping werewolf was upon her. "Where do you think you're going, little Omega?" The girl whose name Amity did not know - asked, pinning Amity to the wall by her wrists.

Amity gulped, trying to keep up a face that wouldn't show her fear. "Who are you calling an _omega_?" She asked in a spiteful tone of voice. "I'm calling _you_ an Omega, **my omega.** " Snarled the wolf-girl. "At least tell me your name then, little miss bossy." Amity retorted, eliciting another snarl from the girl pinning her to the wall. "My name is Luz Noceda, Alpha of the Autumn Winds Pack." The girl - Luz, said.

She felt vulnerable under the angry gaze of the werewolf alpha - a burning sensation in her neck made her knees wobble, it made her want to submit, to back down, to slink away...

Luz could smell the fear and submission radiating off her mate - not to mention the scent of mint and strawberry, a combination of pungent and sweet - a delightful scent for her mate to have indeed.

That was when the Bird Tube came in - worst timing ever, Luz was already mad as is. "Watcha doing? Hoot." He asks, getting right up in Luz and Amity's faces, both took an angry expression.

_It was at this moment, Hooty knew -_

_He fucked up._

Amity screamed in anger and Luz growled loudly - both girls started beating the **shit** out of a screaming Hooty. "AAAAH! HOOT! NOOO! HOOT!" Several minutes of screaming later - poor Hooty was beaten the crap out of.

To make matters worse, poor Amity still felt the pain of the mate mark that Luz had given her - it was like she was constantly being jabbed over and over again with a silver knife, Luz quickly ran into the next room and got a damp paper towel to use as a hot compress on the juncture of Amity's neck and shoulder.

When the pain finally subsided a mark had been etched into the back of each of Amity's hands - on her right hand was a small, black star, and on her left hand was a dark jade colored crescent moon. She cast a glance at Luz and saw that on her forehead was a red-orange northern star encircled by white - just barely hidden by her hair.

The omega in Amity that she didn't know she even had was screaming now. _SUBMIT! SUBMIT TO ALPHA! OBEY HER! OBEY!_ It really hurt Amity's head, Luz took Amity's chin in her hand and tilted her head upward - placing at first a chaste kiss on her pale lips that soon turned into something _more_ , **something** **fiery** , fueled by the passion felt by an Alpha for their Omega counterpart.

Amity felt that the kiss was over too soon even though it had lasted a few minutes - her omega feelings resurfaced, demanding her immediate surrender to her mate, she never felt so _helpless_ before, especially to some other girl - one whom she first thought of as a ghost and then merely an oversized wolf, only to find out she was more than that.

With it being Wednesday, Amity would soon be late for school - Luz handed her some jade fingerless gloves and then pulled together an outfit after washing Amity's sweater, she wore the sweater over her skin-tight shirt, but kept the same pants on, putting on some boots and socks and then circular earrings on her wolf ears, a bandana over her eyes that was see-through on one side, and then a matching pair of black fingerless gloves.

She looked like a bad girl straight out of the movies that she and her siblings watched, she smelled of pine and lemongrass, and her hair color resembled that of chocolate, she gave off a dominant aura that just gave off the vibe of **'You better listen to me or I'll make your life a living hell'** and good god was that a real turn-on.

As they stepped outside Luz lifted her head and let out a loud, chilling, melodic howl, a car pulled up in the driveway at the side of the house, Amity recognized the car as Emira's and felt confusion rising in her chest - how did Emira know Luz?

When Emira stepped out of the car Amity immediately noticed she was wearing a scarf that she normally didn't wear, she looked at Luz hesitantly. "How may I assist you Alpha?" She asked, from what Amity could smell her sister gave off no really distinctive scent like an alpha did, then Viney slid out of the car and she too was wearing gloves, she looked shy and she smelled distinctly of spruce and rose - a pungent scent only an omega could have.

Luz tilted her head slightly. "A lift would be nice." She said, inclining her head toward Amity. "Yes Alpha." Amity's older sister replied, opening the passenger door - Luz directed Viney to the front and took a seat with Amity in the back. "You tell no one about us being werewolves Emira or I'll have your tail." Luz threatened.

Once they arrived at school Luz pulled the sweaters' hood up over her ears, when Boscha and Willow saw Amity with a strange looking girl - Boscha immediately became suspicious, Willow was quite happy. "Who's your friend there Amity?" Willow was intrigued by the new girl and her mysterious appearance. "This is Luz, she's uh... Very important to me." Amity felt fear rising inside her.

Luz smirked at Willow and strode forward, cupping her chin with one hand. "Well aren't you a cute little thing, floral and free." She cooed, Boscha felt anger rising in her chest. "Get your hands off her!" Yelled the pinkette, a tremor ran down Amity's spine - her omega knew what would come next.

The alpha in Luz screamed at her to put this three-eyed freak who would dare to oppose her in her place. "Get behind me Flowers, the gloves are coming off you three eyed freak!" Luz spat, moving to stand in front of Willow - all Willow felt now was fear. "A-Amity what's going on?" She whispered. "I'm _really_ not allowed to tell you..." By now Viney and Emira had already gone inside to avoid the inevitable.

Chills bolted up and down Boscha's spine as Luz advanced on her. "You'll regret standing up to me little girl." Luz snarled, reaching up and taking off her bandana - revealing her wolf eyes, she charged at Boscha and the pinkette did the same, pulling out a knife - they clashed like two titans and it was epic, dirt and rocks flew and blood was spilled, a silver blade cut into Luz's side and a blow to Boscha's face caught her in the eye - tooth and claw against hilt and knife, silver cutting into soft wolf skin, blood leaking from three cuts on Boscha's dislocated shoulder.

A lot more blood was spilt - both wolf and witch, in the end both girls were escorted to a Healer, and then they were to be kept several feet apart at all times, what a first day for the werewolf alpha this was shaping up to be.

* * *

**Can you feel the looove tonight~**

**The peace that the evening brings.**

**Aaah fuck, wrong series. XD**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Get excited for some EXPOSITION on Luz next chapter!**


	5. Exposition on Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time we learned more about Luz, how did she get to the Boiling Isles? Why did she meet Amity only once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery, history, Amphibia reference

**Exposition Time**

**Let history take you into the past.**

**Let it be known, that the past is not always what it seems.**

* * *

**Luz Noceda POV**

For me it all started when I was younger - my mother died when I was five years old, and she was pure human but my dad was apparently a werewolf, I spent many years on the streets - an outsider, the only wolf left in the entire town, all other magic had been wiped out - no witches, no spirits, and no other werewolves.

I was alone for the longest time, for a little while I lived with two girls named Ann and Sasha, but it didn't last - one magical box later and the two of them were gone...

Then I spent time as a nomad, ghosting my way through life as a wolf - no friends, no family, no home, no worldly attachments and a mere desire to keep moving on - I was shot at some point, I don't remember how, why, or who did it, all I remember is the pain of a silver bullet lodged in my shoulder and man did it _hurt like hell!_

For five days I wandered in a haze on the brink of death in my wolf form, then I met a human who took me in and removed the bullet, I was so glad - but the blood moon came and I 'repayed' her in the worst way possible, **I killed her in a blind rage.** I never forgave myself for hurting the one person that had helped me when no one else would, I swore to stay out of my wolf form until I could escape from the hell I lived in.

One day I saw a girl with green hair come through a mysterious portal - much like the box that had taken Sasha and Ann, except this girl had these _adorable_ pointed ears and green hair, pale skin, a slender form, dark nails, and piercing golden eyes that seemed to just pull me into their depths - I wanted, no **_needed_** to help her with anything in any way I could.

So I followed her - I wouldn't call it _stalking_ though, and when I got the chance - I showed her around town, my alpha screamed at me at the end of the tour, _'MARK MATE! MATE! MAKE MINE!'_ But I barely even _knew_ her, I had to get away from her and fast.

Into the forest and all I remembered doing was running as fast as my wolf form would let me, I came upon a small brown owl and chased it deeper into the forest - I was **starving** , I wanted to eat it so badly - continuing to follow it I found myself at an abandoned cabin in the forest, the front door was glowing - and before I knew what was going on, I was already on the other side, I was in someone's house - it smelled weird, like reeeeally weird! Like my _god,_ my nose will be the death of me!

Someone was inside the house but the moment they saw me they screamed in fright - loud noises are scary, I ended up trashing the house and breaking some walls and some windows and maybe a few doors, and they left before I had a chance to say anything otherwise.

Four days later another wolf found me and challenged me for my territory - it was a bloody fight, I ended up gouging out his left eye and breaking three of his ribs plus his hind legs - I found him again a few days later, he bled out and become carrion for bird-monsters of the Boiling Isles, and when it rained the house was hurt, and I got burned and I was _so_ pissed off! I dug a den under the house until the rain finally stopped.

I fought with the bird tube on a daily basis, he is **extremely** annoying and gets all up in my personal space - but he's the only thing I had as a companion...

* * *

A few months later...

* * *

One evening I was minding my own business and taking a nap when the damned bird tube struck again and woke me up - I beat the shit out of him like it was a sport, until _something_ pulled him back out the window! I was determined to find the culprit, and upon whom did I stumble when searching the house? _'MATE! MAKE MATE MINE! MARK HER!'_ The girl from the portal.

I lost control again as it happened to be a full moon, I chased her for a long time and into the forest, a ring she had did she fling at me - I felt so much pain, agonizing, burning pain, mate threw _silver_ at me! **How dare she!** I will get her back one way or another!

Mate will be mine and mine alone!

No one else can have her!

* * *

On warm and bright days I like to go for walks to clear my head, maybe do a little hunting - I ghosted the girl in my human form by watching her through the windows during her classes, her expressions whenever I got closer were priceless!

Silver is terrible and so are the Bounty Hunters who use it! Fucking silver bear trap! I'd rather bleed out then plead for help! It's beneath me! I'm an alpha for crying out loud, and if I die - I die with honor!

Then mate appeared, she saved my life, her hands were burnt so badly - I healed them at the cost of some of my strength, but she did more than just free me - she wrapped my wound and then I bid her adieu.

I waited for her while she was in school - she would glance at me like she had done when I ghosted her, but this time she was smiling and would wave to me - oh how my little puppy heart was soaring!

During her lunch time she pointed me out to her 'packmates', I scared the freakish one with the three eyes so hard that she fell, the other one did not take notice of me, I think she was asleep - mate asked me to meet up with her after school and all I could do was nod as my heart soared higher than my brain.

I scared her friend a second time that day when I took her home with me - mate smells so sweet, like mint and ripe strawberries, I couldn't help but to constantly sniff her as I brought her home, next thing I know I lost control and I finally marked her, we fell asleep at about the same time - I woke up in the middle of the night when I smelled two strangers close by, I jumped out of the already broken window and confronted them.

One of them just vaguely smelled like my mate, so I bit her and turned her, she's a beta named Emira Blight, and in turn she bit the girl next to her who smelled faintly of chocolate and rosemary, my pack was finally growing - I sent them off and returned to my mate so as to get more sleep.

Morning came and I put mate in her place as my submissive little omega, I can't get over her scent - how lovely it is especially up close, entirely intoxicating and I couldn't help but kiss her! Eventually I'll turn her into a werewolf like I did to Emira and to Emira's mate Viney.

I decided I wanted some education, I remembered that mate had a school so I decided to go with her - I covered her pack markings with gloves and got dressed, called for the beta and her omega, and headed off for school.

The three-eyed pinkette got bitchy at me when I touched the girl who smelled of flowers but also freedom of expression, and _salt, a lot of salt_ , probably her mates' scent - pinky-bitch over there smells of salt and of the willow tree that weeps.

Hell broke loose and next thing I knew I was being tended too by Emira's omega mate, the floral girl named Willow profusely apologizing to me for what her _friend_ Boscha had said and done - oh how I cherished the look of utter betrayal and friend-zone that crawled onto Boscha's face, and all I could muster to mouth as words to her was. **'What crawled up your fat ass and died?'** After that we were strictly kept several feet apart.

Not a bad first day at school indeed.

* * *

**Some of this might not make sense,**

**Like the silver ring - how did Amity not get burned by it? The inside has padding and was covered in a thin plastic wrap - given to her by a hidden witch from the Human Realm, the wrap eroded over time.**

**So the ending of this chapter brings us all the way up to where we stopped in the last chapter.** ****


	6. An Omega's First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days set after chapter four - Amity goes into her first heat and other alphas are out to claim her, a lot of crazy stuff goes down in the Blight Mannor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though there's heat there will be none of that smutty stuff - keep that lemon away from my book, as well as a very graphic death, blood, and gore.

**Welcome back wolf pups!**

**Amity really was _barking_ up the wrong tree by letting Luz take her home.**

**Please don't leave because of that pun!**

**Lets begin~**

* * *

It's been three days since Luz first attended Hexside, and whenever she got the chance to flirt with Willow to piss off Boscha and make Amity jealous, she took it - even going as far as laying across Willow's lap and kissing her on the cheek. "If you don't fess up to Willow soon Boscha, Luz will take her away!" Amity had said on friday.

Now it's saturday and Amity woke up feeling very sick, she was hot and overheated, and when her sister caught her off scent she came running - upon arriving in her sisters' room Emira found Amity laying curled up on the floor, Emira knew what came next - she was going through the same thing with Viney afterall - the alphas would come looking for the omega in heat and try to take her away from her current alpha.

The howling started and it got closer very quickly, but so did the sound of someone banging on the front door - her parents screamed and it sounded like one of them fainted, a loud thumping of someone charging up the stairs told her that one of the wolves got inside.

Now, most alphas would just **break down** the door - the nob turned once, twice, and then it opened and a big brown wolf squeezed into the room, the wolf radiated power and authority - silencing Emira with a single glare.

Then the wolf picked up Amity - the window swinging open without being touched, the wolf shrank a few feet and proceeded to jump out the open window with Amity laying almost completely limp on its back.

Viney sluggishly entered the room. "What happened?" The brunette asked groggily. "Uh, just someone came into the house, scared my parents and took Amity." Emira hesitated when telling her mate about it.

It seemed that the information took a moment to fully register in Viney's head. "You didn't try to stop them?" She asked once again. "I'm a beta, my love, I can't do anything against some select few Alphas." The female twin pointed out. "We should follow them." This made the female twin sigh. "You're still in heat, we need to cover up your scent." Emira said, and Viney made no protests.

It was only after the scent of an omegas' heat was covered up that the two began to move fast.

Luz placed Amity down inside the house, then she went back outside - taking on her largest wolf form at about seven feet and nine inches, she stood in front of three other alphas, each one smaller than the other, the biggest standing at five foot seven, they snarled at her. " _Hand over the omega and we won't kill you_." The 'biggest' one said. "I'd just _**love**_ to see you try and take my mate, **OVER MY COLD, DEAD, AND BROKEN BODY!** " Luz screamed, lifting her head and letting out a bone-chilling howl that would curl the blood of the dead and send them running back to the grave in which they had risen from.

Viney and Emira appeared from the trees and stood at their alphas' side, with a sudden appearance of Boscha and Willow. "These three are messing with our alpha!" Emira snarled, letting her ears and tail out - as did Viney. "I don't know _who_ you're talking about I'm ready to kick some mutt-ass!" Boscha said, smirking, the three alphas scoffed. "I have PLANTS and I'm NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!" Willow yelled.

Emira and Viney took on one of the alphas, Boscha and Willow took on the other, leaving the last one to Luz who let out a bellowing howl that blew that mother fucker right onto his ass. " **I didn't sign up for this! I'm out of here!** " The werewolf said, turning tail and proceeding to flee.

When the one alpha flung Willow against a tree Boscha lost her _shit_! She... Well, she killed the she-alpha... It was brutal, she went for the throat with a silver knife in hand that had a black handle, stabbing over and over and over again as the blood began to flow and the skin and fur began to sizzle and smoke, the werewolf crying out in pain as she was being internally burned alive while being stabbed and cut by some psychotic bitch.

Boscha grabbed the wolf by the throat and pressed her hand to the bleeding - listening to the wolf _gurgle on its own blood,_ watching the thick red droplets as they fell from the open mouth of the enemy with a sadistic, maniac grin plastered on her face - laughing as she made the opposing monster choke and gurgle on its own blood, constantly stabbing it in the ribs and shoulders until it bled out from the eyeballs, nose, and ears - in the human realm Boscha would now be classified as a psychopath and a killer that should be put in an insane asylum.

Wiping the blood off her hands Boscha ran over to Willow and began to tend to her - the final wolf, upon seeing what the pinkette had done to a fellow alpha decided they wanted none of it and just ran off like the first one had.

After a few thank yous Luz went into the house to 'deal' with her mate - if you know what I mean.

Willow hadn't seen the fight, she was unaware that Boscha had **killed** **someone** for her, but now Boscha has had a taste of blood - will she keep killing?

Viney and Emira returned to Blight Mannor so Em could deal with Vineys' problem, Boscha picked Willow up and carried her home, but the scent of blood would forever linger in front of the Owl House.

* * *

**That brings us to the end of chapter six,**

**Boscha = Murderer**

**Amity in Heat + Alpha Luz = Fuck**

**I updated the tags while writing this.**


	7. Her Protective Alpha Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the next day arrives and the girls all return to school trouble starts brewing and only one girl is crazy enough to go into the fray headfirst without knowing what she's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More blood, swears, some tears, some minor injuries, censored partial nudity.

**When your mate is the Alpha,**

**You're either respected or hated by your packmates.**

**Your Alpha mate will protect you until the very end.**

* * *

When Amity woke up that next day she wasn't sure why she had no clothes on except for her shirt which was ripped in several places on the back, the blanket was warm and the same was said for the pillow, it moved rhythmically - wait, pillows don't _move_ on their own...

She looked up and came to realize she was sleeping on a big, fluffy, brown wolf - it was a no brainer that the wolf was her mate, the alpha of Autumn Winds, Luz Noceda.

Apparently Luz was asleep, her big fluffy head resting on her paws - her tail curled around Amity like a fuzzy blanket, Luz slowly opened her tired eyes and licked Amitys' cheek as if saying 'good morning'.

When Luz transformed back into her human form she was only wearing a shirt and nothing else, both quickly getting dressed for school - knowing this process of theirs would repeat throughout the rest of the week.

Upon arriving at school Luz was swarmed by a bunch of the newer students - to them she was a mystery and a prize to be won - Amity grabbed the first girl to cling onto Luz and hurled her out the window and down the steps, stepping on a smaller one. "IF YOU ALL DON'T BACK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA GET BOSCHA TO KILL YOU!" Amity yelled, the girls all scattering. "Thanks Amity, honestly I'm not allowed to use my powers on them unless they actually attack me." Luz said.

Then Luz placed a quick peck on Amitys' cheek. "Head to class babe, you can't be late again." She said, scratching under her mates' chin before heading off to go to class - she easily found the way to her class by following the sweet, floral scent that the flowery girl gave off.

The alpha smirked as she sat down next to Willow. "Hey there Flower Girl, how you holding up after that injury?" Luz asked, a soft husk in her voice. "I-I'm doing fine, w-what injury are you talking about?" Willow stuttered, the brunette pushed the back of Willows' shirt up and ran her finger along the impact injury from the tree trunk. "I'm talking about this one hun, it looks pretty bad. Have you gotten it looked at?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Willow.

In Amitys' class her omega suddenly felt a feeling of **betrayal** and she let out a snarl. "Are you alright Miss Blight?" Asked the teacher, Amity clutched the desk. "Yes. Just _great,_ may I be excused?" Amity asked, gritting her teeth. "Of course Miss Blight, you are excused." He inclined his head.

Amity stalked out of class and stormed down the hallway to the bathroom so she could be alone - the feeling of betrayal grew stronger and made her feel nauseous, _why was this happening? Luz what are you doing?_

The brunette suddenly shuddered and pulled away from Willow as her inner alpha snarled at her - she was hurting her mate! "Luz, are _you_ okay?" Willow asked, placing her smaller hand on Luzs' which was on the table - the brunette let out a growl and snatched her hand away from Willow. "I'm fine! Don't touch me!" Luz snapped, then immediately felt regret. "Sorry Flower Girl, I have to go..." She said, a frown on her face as she stood up and left class without being noticed.

Willow was extremely confused - she decided to follow Luz and see if she could help her in any way, turns out Luz is a lot faster than Willow anticipated - maybe it's because of her long, lanky legs.

The brunette kicked the door to the bathroom down and went inside, Willow was shocked by the sheer power of the kick but continued to follow despite her better judgement telling her to stop and go back.

When Luz found Amity she was crying. "I'm so sorry sweetheart..." Luz whimpered, nuzzling Amitys' cheek - as Willow watched she got the feeling she was intruding on a very private moment, then Luz took her hat off and into her bag, giving her head a quick shake as _two fluffy brown ears_ stood up on top of her head - she picked Amity up. "I really am sorry, please forgive me?" Luz whined, Amity grumbled. "Ugh, fine I forgive you! Now stop making that noise!" Amity barked it out as a command and Luz fell silent as she set her witch back on her feet.

Now Willow felt really bad for listening in on the conversation - she had not only intruded on her friend's private conversation but Willow had seen something she knew she shouldn't have, and when she went to move away she ran into Boscha - face in the pinkettes' chest, the three-eyed witch and the plant witch both turned pink in the cheeks. "W-Willow?! What're you doing?" Boscha said, the words tumbling out of her mouth faster than she would have liked. "I-I was..." Willow couldn't even find the words as she looked up - Boschas' hair was wet, she had just gotten out of the showers after morning Grudgy practice.

Then she fainted, Boscha looked and felt panicked. "Oh titan! Willow are you okay? Willow? Willow why won't you answer me?!" The pinkette began to panic.

Luz put her hat back on - she and Amity ran to see what was wrong. "Boscha, what happened to Willow?" Amity asked, a hand on Luzs' chest in an attempt to silence the growls of the alpha. "S-She fainted while we were talking - I don't u-understand..." Boscha felt lost and alone. "You can't be fucking serious." Luz grunted, reaching down to pick Willow up - Boscha smacked her hands away. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" She yelled, now Amity was growling.

When her mate got mad her alpha got mad, Amity tried to calm herself down and when she tried to get Willow up, Boscha did the unthinkable.

_**She smacked Amity Blight.** _

Amity hit the floor from the sheer force of the slap - letting out a pained whimper, Luz stared at Amity and glanced at Boscha - clenching her hands into fists. " **You messed with the wrong girl today bitch.** " She said, red bleeding into her iris as the horrific sound of bones snapping echoed in the bathroom - Luz turned into the wolf that had scared Boscha, the same wolf who had howled and knocked another onto its ass. " **Now it's time for you to die!** " The walls had been slightly destroyed by the sheer size of the wolf's body.

First she grabbed Willow and placed her beside Amity, then she turned to Boscha, throwing her head up and howling - it echoed throughout the school and into the world beyond. "You're the wolf from yesterday! If you're the wolf then... Shit." Boscha realized only then that Amity was mates with the wolf.

In her wolf form Luz pounced on Boscha, biting her until she bled, scratching her, hitting her, soon Viney and Emira appeared, and Emira joined in - as a beta Emira had to listen to her pack alpha - also because Boscha hurt her little sister, Viney was tending to both Amitys' injuries and the fainted Willow - but Amity was fading out of consciousness, she had hit her head hard when she landed on the floor, her vision blurring. "Luz..." She said just as her eyes closed and her world went black.

Now Emira was furious. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY LITTLE SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Emira screamed as she began strangling Boscha - Luz had transformed back but her eyes had turned gold, she ran over to Amity and pulled her to her chest. "No no no no! Amity wake up! Please wake up! Don't go!" Luz whimpered, her soul beginning to be crushed by the gravity of the situation, she put a fluffy ear to Amitys' chest after pushing her shirt up and out of the way, listening for any sound that would signify whether or not her lover was still breathing.

_Badum, badum, badum._

She could hear the beating of her heart and the gentle rise and fall of her breathing - her eyes filling with tears as she smiled. "You're going to be okay Amity... I got you..." She whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

By now Boscha was thoroughly beaten and bloody - much like Emiras' fists which were covered in the aforementioned blood. "I never wanna see or hear that you touch my sister ever again, if I find out - and I always do, you'll end up locked in my basement just like the rest of the people who messed with my family, some of the people from before I was born are still in there." Emiras' golden eyes had turned a dark shade, she dropped Boscha to the floor. "Viney, mind taking her and Willow to the other healers? Also, don't tell them what happened." Viney nodded in response.

Emira cast one glance at Luz and Amity. "Take good care of her, okay? Call me if anyone else messes with you guys." The female twin said and then left the room.

Luz had just about had enough of being in the school for the day and took Amity home to the Owl House, at some point Eda and Lilith and King had moved back in despite their earlier scare, and when Luz brought Amity home unconscious... "Who do I have to kill?" Eda asked, summoning her staff.

Amity woke up a few hours later, her body had heated up to an unbearable temperature and then she realized why. "A-Ah fuck." She cursed softly, her mate standing up - pupils dilating.

* * *

**Chapter ends here.**

**Smut is not allowed in this story!**

**You want smut? Read Lumity Luzbian Love.**

**Amity got responsible after the first time Luz and her knocked boots and started taking birth control.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting Amity is like hurting a bear cub.  
> The consequences are dire.


	8. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a rough night and now Amity needs some serious healing for the claw marks Luz left on her back - Luz has some scratches on her arms.  
> Then something mysterious happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what this is the aftermath of.

**When you run with the wolves you're sure to get some scars,**

**When scars are reopened they burn like hell.**

**Eda and Lilith work on healing the girls despite not knowing what happened.**

* * *

It was a really rough night for the two girls, and by morning Amity found herself in incredible pain because Luz had scratched her back up, and she had dug her nails into Luzs' arms - leaving them to have to spend most of the early morning trying to wrap up the brunettes' arms and cover up the blatant evidence on Amitys' back.

Neither one of them specialized in healing magic - so they headed down the stairs to ask Eda and Lilith for help, when they asked what had happened to them the girls said they got attacked by some kind of canine creature - and those two actually _bought_ that lie, even though by the look on Eda's face Luz figured that the older woman knew **exactly** what went on that night, most likely due to the many hickies decorating Amitys' pale neck.

So the older witches began healing the younger girls - Amity was looking at Luz with bedroom eyes, she was - after all, still in her first heat cycle, but Luz would eventually help her tone down her hormones and horniness - hopefully anyway.

Once the majority of the healing was done the two went on a walk, Luz in her wolf form and Amity sitting on her back - watching the trees and grass as Luz passed them, apparently Luz was a little oversized for an alpha - at least from what she read about Wolf and Werewolf genes.

The average werewolf in their wolf form only goes up to just beneath Luzs' shoulder, which was honestly crazy, but then again - she _is_ from the Human Realm, so that definitely was a difference in genes - maybe wolves are bigger in the human world.

Amity was not comforted in the least by **the eerie silence in the forest** \- but when she looked around she realized that the trees were completely different from the ones she usually saw - they were taller, darker, and different in shape from the normal trees, strange orange needle-like things littered the ground. "L-Luz where are we?" She asked hesitantly, shivering from the coldness of the air - the Isles was _never_ this cold.

That was when she realized Luz had gone completely silent, when she got a closer look at the brunettes' eyes she saw that her pupils were a different shape - pupils like an actual wolf from the books.

The scenery around them soon changed from the unknown forest to a very strange place where the grass ended and instead there was stone, there were small houses on either side of the stone path - but one house in particular looked old and unkempt, like no one had lived in it for a decade, despite that fact it seemed that Luz was drawn to the place.

it was then that Amity noticed something disheartening, the door had been **torn off its hinges** long ago and there was _dried blood_ on the floor of the doorway - Luz went no further than the steps, so Amity got off her back and went inside to look around.

The first thing she saw was overturned furniture which had been shredded, and a lot more blood, there seemed to be a trail of it leading up the stairs - so she followed it, it led her to a bedroom where there was a picture of a little girl and her mother, not just any little girl - it was Luz, that was why she was drawn to the place, she used to live here.

She glanced out the window when she saw movement, and there was Luz - sitting in front of someone's **grave** in the backyard, her ears were down and her tail drooped, eyes holding a sad expression as she lifted her head and howled out a very sad sound, only to receive silence.

It made her think about something - Luz had come from this world, so why was there silence after such a sad sound? Were there not others like her in this realm? Amity continued to stare at the girl she had come to love as she mourned for someone whom Amity did not know.

Someone placed their hand on Amitys' shoulder - startling her. "You shouldn't be here, the both of you - take your wolf and hurry, you have to leave or _they_ will find you and wipe out the last of the werewolves." The stranger said - they were like her, with pointy ears and gold eyes. "Y-Yes..." She stuttered, hurrying down the steps.

Amity ran out into the backyard and wrapped her arms around Luzs' neck. "Luz! We have to go right now!" She urged, but Luz refused to move and even went so far as to _snarl_ at her - until she recognized the scent of her mate, and the specific scent she usually gave off.

She whimpered once before she shot to her paws - growling at something across the yard. "Nice wolfy, alright little girl - step away from the monster and you won't get hurt." The man spoke in a venomous tone, leveling a dart gun at Luz. "NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Amity yelled - but the man already fired the dart, it hit Luz in the shoulder but didn't seem to effect her.

Luz picked Amity up by her shirt and ran back into the forest. "Luz!" She yelled - dangling off the ground, but Luz continued running - she ran further into the unfamiliar forest, the same path in which they had come from.

Then the trees around them turned orange and red - they were back in the Isles, but how? Suddenly Luz collapsed and Amity was thrown from her grasp and into the grass - now Luz lay motionless on the ground, aside from her breathing Amity wouldn't have been able to tell if she was alive.

She pushed herself to her feet and staggered over to Luzs' prone form. "I-It's going to be okay Luz... I'm here for you..." She whispered, stroking Luzs' fur, footsteps hurriedly approached them.

Out of the trees came a stranger wearing a mask, they knelt beside Amity and removed the dart - they didn't say a word, just placed a hand on Amitys' shoulder and pointed north, then they disappeared back into the trees.

Luz weighed over a hundred or more pounds in her wolf form, how was Amity supposed to carry her back home? If only she'd been able to ask the stranger for help.

* * *

**So ends yet another chapter,**

**I've been working on this since October 31st,**

**On and off that is!**


End file.
